RADIO MOG, KUPO!
by WriteFF13
Summary: Is Lightning's hair really pink? Does Cloud use hair gel to spike his hair? Does Sephiroth have a grandmother? All these questions, and MORE, are broached in this tale of interviews. A filler break until the author releases ch.4 of Worlds Collide, kupo.
1. Lightning's InTeRvIeW

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **While I'm working on chapter four of _Worlds Collide _( the title has been changed and shortened to just "Worlds Collide") I decided to publish this quick little interview (hosted by Mont Blanc, kupo!) for our, Lightning (Knightning…keke) Farron! Anyways, I'll be continuing this completely pointless "story", so if you want a question to be answered by Lightning, review and I might just put it in the story! Although, no questions that are rated M, 'cause the story ain't.

Write on,

**WriteFF13 **

* * *

Worlds Collide: Lightning's Interview 

_Part 1_

**Mog: **As you may know already, I am Mog the moogle, and we're hosting an interview inside the Historia Crux. We're were traveling around, kupo, and suddenly, we were sucked into a completely different time! Well, we know how to get back, but since time is frozen here, it doesn't really matter. So we're taking a break, kupo.

I will be your host for today's interview with the lovely – albeit grouchy – Lightning Farron, kupokupo! You can call me Mog!

**Mont Blanc **_enters and seats himself at the table…_[or, rather, hovers]

**Mont Blanc: **What? We've got an interview goin' on! Count me in, kupo. Can I ask some questions too, Mog?

**Mog: **Monty! I thought you were with Cloud? Eh, fine, kupo, just nothing _too _insulting or vulgar, kupo.

**Monty: **Me? Insulting? _Vulgar_? Kupo! What am I, verbally abusive?

**Mog: ***cough* "Err, yes, Monty, you are, kupo. And ANYWAYS, it's time to start the show! Where's Lightning?

**Monty: **Probably primping her strange pink hair and applying a fat layer of makeup, kupo.

**Mog: **_(looks at Monty with a grossed-out look)_ Eww, Monty…kupo…Besides, Lightning wears only a little bit! And I like her pink hair...it's very...pink...?(Constults notes). Alright, back to the–

**Lightning: **_(Grows impatient and sighs) _I'm right here, you idiots.

**Monty: **_(Monty jumps out of his seat and angrily flies around her head)_ GAH! Why do you have to sneak up on me all the time, kupo?

**Lightning: **_(Sighs and takes a seat in the fold up chair at the interviewer's table…she looks bored) _If you didn't blab your mouth all the time, Monty…

**Monty: **Shut up, wench!

**Mog: **Monty! That's no way to treat the guest, kupo. I'm sure Lightning was waiting patiently.

**Monty: **Patiently my–

**Mog: **AHEM.

**Lightning: **Tch. Let's get this over with so we can get back in the Historia Crux. I'm sure Cloud's floating around in there with nothing to do.

**Monty: **All right then, woman. First question: do you really have a belly-button piercing, kupo?

**Lightning: **What kind of question is that?

**Mog: **Not sure, kupo… it's all in my notes. I'm just the interviewee.

**Monty: **Answer it, dang it!

**Lightning: **Fine. Yes, I do have one. Got a problem with that?

**Monty: **Did I _say _I had a problem? Can I poke it, kupo?

**Lightning: **What? No! Get your grubby paws away!

**Mog: **Err…Monteblanc likes shiny things.

**Lightning: **( . )You want to keep those pathetic paws of yours, Monty? Back off, or they come off.

**Monty: **So shinyyy….AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!KUPOOOOOOO!

**Lightning: **Don't say I didn't warn you**. **Heh.

**Monty: **_Ouch! _I didn't really think you would freeze my hand to the table, kupo! WTF!

**Mog **and **Lightning: "**WTF?"

**Monty: **_(holding his hand and glaring at Lightning) _It means "what the–"

**Mog: **Okayyyy then! Why don't we have a quick intermission, folks? I think that'd be good, kupo. Thanks for watching, and don't go too far! The show will be back on…soon. I hope, kupo!

**Monty: **Awww-ouch! KUPO! What are you doin–_owww_!Son-of-a-_moogle_! Good goddess Etro!

_**.:** **InTeRmiSsIoN:._ **

**Mog: **Well, folks, we'll be back soon with more, kupo, so be watching for _Part 2 _of Lightning's interview! Oh, kupo! And don't forget to look out for chapter four of _Worlds Collide: Birth of Darkness_…and here's a little on-the-down-low (Monty rolls his eyes…wait, doesn't he have squints?) info on what the next chapter will be, kupo!

**Mont Blanc: **You can't release information to the public without consulting the author, you idiot!

**Mog: **I already have permission, _idiot!_ Anyways, kupo, the fifth chapter will have two versions, and the first version chapter title has already been decided: "Chapter 5 V.1: Run" , kupo! Until then, read the newly updated chapter 4, "Fighting Fate"! That's all I'll say for now, kupo.

**Mont Blanc: **About time ya shut up, kupo.

**Mog: **...

**Mont Blanc: **So do I get to release a little info, too, kupo?

**Mog: **I don't care. But if the author suddenly pulls you out of the story, don't say I didn't warn you, kupo.

**Mont Blanc: **Pfft. Anyways, I have _better _new anyways! For all a y'all _BLEACH _fans out there, **WriteFF13**'s got a new Bleach fanfic comin' out, titled _She, Rukia. S_o don't be a weaboo and miss it, kupo.

**Mog: **_MONTY! _You can't insult the audience like that!

**Lightning: **I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

**Mont Blanc: **This is an A and B conversation, so why don't you just _SEE _your way outta here, kupo?

**Lightning: **Say that again, and I'm ditching you with Cloud next time, got it?

**Mog: **Kupooo….let's just end the Part 1 already, shall we?

See everybody in Part 2 of _Worlds Collide_! Kupo! And remember that title has been changed from _Worlds Collide: Birth of Darkness _to just _Worlds Collide_. "_Worlds Collide" _is Light's POV, and _Worlds Collide: Birth of Darkness _is Cloud's, kupo! All right!

* * *

**2nd AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, if this were an anime, this would be called a filler. But who cares? So, did you think it was slightly funny? I basically wrote it with the image of Mog, cold Lightning, and smart-mouth Monty in an interview…and this is what came out. This doesn't really relate to _Worlds Collide _other than name and reference to the plot line. And the thing about Cloud, well…can't tell you much about it. And if you missed the info about new WC:BOD chapters and a Bleach fanfic, look again!

And more about this interview, story. I was really just kind of getting their personalities in check with this first chapter. Later chapters, like part 2 of Lightning's interview, will focus more on questions. As you can tell, things kind of got out of hand between Mont Blanc and Lightning, so poor Moggy had to cut things short...and feel free to submit questions that, like Mog said, aren't vulgar or "inappropriate" for the interview.

UPDATE 5/4/12: I've shortened Light's POV _Worlds Collide _story to just "_Worlds Collide" _without the "Birth of Darkness" at the end...it was a little too much. When I finish Light's WC story, I may completely change Cloud's POV story title, or just keep it WC: BOD...not sure yet...

Write on,

**WriteFF13 (**KuPo!**)**


	2. Lightning's InTeRvIeW Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Enjoy the madness. Got a question for any characters from _Worlds Collide? _Leave a review with your question, and I'll include it!

**By the weh!: **_**Worlds Collide **_**has been updated for the revised Ch.5 (White Moon Rising Part 1). Check it out!**

Write on,

**WriteFF13**

* * *

**.:RADIO-MOG, KUPO!:. **

_Chapter 2 – Lightning's InTeRvIeW PART 2_

**Mog: **Hello all, and welcome back to _RADIO-MOG, KUPO! _I am Mog, joined by Mont Bla–

**Monty: **_Ahem. _

**Mog: **Umm…I was in the middle of announcing _your name_.

**Monty: **What about my title?

**Mog: **Title? You don't _have _a title, kupo.

**Monty: **Now holla, holla, holla, holla, _holla* _["hold on" Monty-style]…let's get this right, eh?

*clears throat*

_WELCOME, NEW AND RETURNING VIEWERS TO THE HIT-SHOW WATCHED BY MILLIONS… _

_RADIO-MONTY, #%$*! _

**O.o **

*cricket chirps*

**Monty: **What, no applause? What kind of crap is this, kupo?

**Lightning: **The only crap in here is _you. _

**Mog: **Okaaay! I can see where this is going! How 'bout we get on with the questions, kupo? I'm sure Cloud is getting bored floating aimlessly around in the Historia Crux.

**Monty: **Fine…

**Mog: **Okay, our first official question: How old were you when you joined the Guardian Corps? Is there an age restriction?

**Lightning: **I joined part-time when I was seventeen, and became an officer my first year of college, so after that year, I left for the BGC to support Serah and I. As for age restriction…it was sixteen, but it might have changed since then.

**Mog: **How did you become an officer at eighteen years old? That's impressive…

**Lightning: **A lot of hard work.

**Monty: **I would have expected better from the all-amazing Lightning Farron, sheesh! I mean, you couldn't even nab the rank of sergeant in five years?

**Lightning: **I was the youngest woman to ever join the Guardian Corps and the youngest to ever be promoted to officer. Before the Purge, I was going to be promoted to sergeant.

**Mog: **So there!

**Monty: **Whatever…

**Mog: **Next question, our most-asked FAQ, too! Are you and Cloud going to be a pairing in the story? (Don't hit me, please!)

**Lightning: ***gags*

**Monty: **I'm taking that as a "yes".

**Lightning: **It sure as hell _isn't! _Cloud and I are not a pairing, as the authoress has already explained! We have a brother/sister bond, nothing else.

**Monty: **Your reaction is quite suspiciouso**…

**Lightning: **I'll show you _suspiciouso. _

**Mog: **You two need your own hamster wheels to keep from killing each other, kupo.

**Lightning: **Are there any more questions, Mog? (Farron Glare®)

**Mog: **Right…are you an Serah the only humans alive with pink hair?

**Lightning: **I don't know every human alive…therefore I don't know. Why does it matter?

**Mog: **Hey, _I'm _not the one who comes up with the questions, kupo, I'm just reading off of a list…

So, question three! Do you think Sephiroth is super-smexy?

**Monty: ***falls out of his chair*

**Lightning: **What…did you say?

**Mog: **I'm sorry, it's just a question, I didn't make it, honestly! _Don't kill me! _

**Lightning: **NO, I do NOT think Sephiroth to be attractive in ANY way WHATSOEVER. He has silver hair, talks like a creeper, and stalks Cloud…how is that "smexy"? I want to know who sent that question. Give me the paper.

**Mog: **I'm sorry, that's classified information, kupo…

**Monty: **Yeah, Nightlight.

**Lightning: **YOU stay out of this.

**Monty: **Who are you, my mother?

**Lightning: **Your goddamn worst nightmare if you don't shut it!

**Monty: **Ooh, we're a little feisty today.

**Lightning: ** #$%& you little * #$! Go to # $%*& # %!

**Monty: **Oh, it's on, wench! Get your gloves on, girl, 'cuz we 'bout TA FIGHT!

**Lightning: **Prepare for the beating of a lifetime.

**Mog: **Well, I deeply apologize for the inappropriate behavior of both our interviewee and guest on RADIO-MOG, KUPO!, and hope that you can watch later when these FREAKING IDIOTS stop FIGHTING, KUPOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Authoress: **_Now that was interesting! Did you see that Lightning attitude? Holla at a playeh, that was awesome!_

* * *

**2****nd**** AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wherever Monty and Lightning are, there will always be arguments. That's the way it goes. Leave a review for your input on questions, and I might update this chapter with more Qs for Lightning!

* A reference to swoozie06's "High School and Back Rubs" video on YouTube, check it out!

** Another reference to one of swoozie06's "Cheating In College" videos, check that one out, too! The word is "suspiciouso", not "suspicious"…(suh-spiss-see-oh-soh with some extra pizzazz!)

Holla at a playah!

-**WriteFF13**


End file.
